


The Case of the Pug Who Snorted in the Night-Time

by Layna_Writes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angelo's Restaurant (Sherlock), Crack, Gen, Humor, Idiots, Pets, Pugs, Silly, Trope Abuse, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layna_Writes/pseuds/Layna_Writes
Summary: John is reunited with a very special friend.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 6





	The Case of the Pug Who Snorted in the Night-Time

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This is just objectionable on so many levels. Misuse of canon, fanon, and  
> pretty much anything else available.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me, nor should it.
> 
> This is the fourth in the Puggy Sue series, where a small dog spreads the magic of love  
> wherever he goes.

"Oh, look! Guy with a pug!"

At Anderson’s words, Sherlock slid effortlessly from his seat in the booth at Angelo's down under the table, yanking at Andersen's sleeve to ensure he joined him. John sighed and climbed down to join them after a fond look at a man wrangling a trotting dog outside.

"Why are we down here this time? Damn, it's nice, though," Andersen remarked after they were served a basket of bread behind their tablecloth veil.

"What color?" Sherlock was obviously restraining himself from shaking the man.

"Pug color. You know, light brown with little masks on."

"I assure you, I know pugs. My family bred and showed pug dogs for generations. More relevant, my brother keeps pugs."

"Mycroft has pugs! Mycroft! I can't picture him..."

"Rolling on the floor playing with them. Yes. He has special track suits for the purpose. If he has his man walking the five of them here, he's no doubt spying on me as well."

"Just one, fawn," John reported.

"Then it's not Mycroft. He has one of each sanctioned color - fawn, black, silver, apricot - plus a brindle. Very unconventional, that last. Not like him at all."

John's ears almost visibly perked up. "I ought to get myself kidnapped again; I could use a dose of pug. Have one of my own, back with my mother. She's kept him for me all these years."

"My auntie had a pug. You could hear him breathe from the street. Fat little thing, always tried to bite me. Never set foot off the divan."

"I can't imagine anything wanting to bite you. You'd probably taste of stupidity."

"I miss my Seamus, never get out to see him anymore. He saved my life, you know. More than once."

Sherlock turned his intense focus on John, who tilted his head slightly as he recalled his pet.

"He pulled me out of the street once, kept me from getting hit by a cab. Then when I was in med school, he woke us all up when Harriet left the gas on."

"Wise beast!" Sherlock clearly approved.

"He got between my mother and a burglar's knife when I was in the army. Almost lost him, but he pulled through."

Andersen looked slightly skeptical, but kept his peace.

"That's not all! We were Skyping when I was in Afghanistan. I went outside for a better connection, and a grenade went off under my bunk," John reminisced. He sighed. "After that, my mother said she couldn't handle him herself, so she sent him up to a farm in the country. I'm going to visit him."

"His muzzle must be very grey by now," Andersen said.

"Nah, it’s as black as when he was a puppy. He's lost a few teeth but who hasn't? He's a fawn – what you called a pug color."

"Sherlock, how long do pugs -"

"Never mind, we can talk about that later." Sherlock looked especially irritated, even considering who he was talking to.

They decided mutually that the regular seating was safe from all brothers and left the under-table nook. Almost instantly Mycroft appeared, grinning and bearing a fawn pug. John leapt from his seat.

"Seamus! Seamus! Who's a good boy? Mycroft, where did you find him?"

"I can see I found the right one! I happened to be doing some legwork at a certain farm in the country. They keep a number of dogs, and cats, and a few turtles and ferrets. I asked about your Seamus and they brought him out right away. I left his nice carrier, and some of the food he's used to, and a bed - all at 221B. Sherlock, you wanted a dog, now you've got one. And now off to the Diogenes."

While John cuddled and played with his childhood pet, Sherlock whispered to Anderson.

"A boy's dog lives as long as he needs to."


End file.
